dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku vs. Black! A Closed-Off Road to the Future!
"Goku VS Black! The Road Towards The Sealed Future" (悟空VSブラック! 閉ざされた末来への道, Gokū VS Burakku! Tozasareta mirai e no michi) is the fiftieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 3, 2016. Summary Goku Black, who followed Future Trunks to the past and emerged in front of the Z Fighters, realized Future Trunks disappeared because he traveled through time. Whis tells Beerus to look at Goku Black's right hand, and Beerus notices the Time Ring. Goku Black looks around and recognizes Vegeta and Beerus as the God of Destruction. Future Trunks, demanding how Goku Black got here, began to assault him, but Vegeta stops him, saying he cannot beat him. Goku immediately flies up and confronts Goku Black, excited to fight him. Goku Black accepts, wishing to fight Goku "in this body". Goku Black then dismisses Goku for asking what that means, firing a Ki Blast at Goku, who blocks it, but is pushed back to a deserted rocky area. Piccolo asks who he is, and Bulma says that he is her enemy. Piccolo, along with Future Trunks, Vegeta and Krillin all fly away to watch the fight. Beerus says that a Goku vs. Goku bout seems rather interesting. At the rocky area, Goku asks Goku Black if that was all of his strength, then transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The two starts fighting while Whis broadcasts the fight with his staff for those who didn't fly from Capsule Corporation to watch. Goku Black emerges from Goku's attack unharmed, and powers up, which causes the portal he came through to convulse. As the two fight again, Krillin points out that Goku Black's ki keeps increasing. Future Trunks wonders why Goku is not using the power he used to defeat him, and Vegeta informs him that Goku has a bad habit of not fighting seriously at the beginning. Goku tells Goku Black he is waiting for his full power, and Goku Black tells him there is no point to rush things and wants to have more fun. Beerus notes that this is not Goku vs. Goku, as Goku Black's ki feels different. Goku says he will force him to use his full power, and starts to fight again, but is knocked back. When the portal keeps convulsing, Goku Black is distracted by some feeling, and Goku kicks him all the way back to Capsule Corporation. Goku Black, saying that this pain will make him even stronger, power ups even further and knocks Goku away. The force from the attack knocks over the time machine, which Goku Black then recognizes. Goku immediately attacks back, and the two exchange punches, but Goku Black starts to feel the same pain again as the time portal starts to pull him back. Goku powers down and asks what is going on, and Goku Black wonders if the time distortion is returning to normal. Before Goku Black is pulled back into the portal and disappears, he destroys the time machine. Whis explains that Goku Black's Time Ring responded to the time distortion created by Future Trunks, and brought him to the past, however his time was short-lived and Goku Black was forced back to the alternate timeline when the distortion fixed itself. Collapsing, Goku Black is then overjoyed to "embed" Goku's fighting style into himself, and laughs once he strands Future Trunks in the past due to destroying his time machine. Back in the past, Future Trunks is devastated over his destroyed time machine, realizing Goku Black returned to the alternate timeline and he will annihilate all of humanity with no one able to stop him. Goku asks Future Trunks how strong Goku Black was compared to in the alternate timeline, and Future Trunks replies that he was a little stronger. Vegeta assures Future Trunks that not only Goku's, but Vegeta's true power is far greater than what was shown. However, Goku says the same for Goku Black, realizing that his ki kept growing rapidly during the fight. Pilaf and the gang, posing as firemen, pour water on the fire on the time machine to put it out. Trunks asks Bulma if she can fix the time machine, and Bulma tells him it is impossible for her to from scratch, even with the notes left from Future Bulma. However, Bulma gets an idea, and rushes to find something in her office. Beerus comments that with a destroyed time machine, humans can no longer manipulate time so easily. Whis tells the others about the Time Ring Goku Black was wearing, revealing that only a Supreme Kai is allowed to have those. Piccolo asks if Goku Black is a Supreme Kai, but Beerus says a Supreme Kai would not have Goku's exact appearance. Future Trunks asks Whis to lend him a Time Ring to return to the future, but Beerus reiterates that only a Supreme Kai possesses one. Whis notes that with a Time Ring, one can travel to the future temporarily and return to the past, but traveling to the past should have been impossible. Krillin recalls Whis rewinding time to correct Frieza's destruction of the Earth, but Whis reminds him that he can only rewind time, and only by 3 minutes. Future Trunks looks at his charred time machine, disappointed that he could not follow through with Future Bulma's promise. Vegeta approaches him, and while looking forward, tells him not to give up. Bulma, looking exhausted and ravaged, tells the others that hope is not yet lost, and reveals that she was looking for a capsule. She throws it, and everyone is surprised to see Future Trunks' other time machine, the one used by Cell to travel to the past. In the alternate timeline, Future Mai is revealed to be alive, and was just knocked unconscious. Battles * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black Errors *At some point during the fight between Goku and Goku Black, Goku's hair is shown to be in the style of a Super Saiyan instead of a Super Saiyan 2. ca:Episodi 50 (BDS) es:Episodio 50 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Future Trunks Saga Category:2016